The reference in this specification to any prior publication (or information derived from it), or to any matter which is known, is not, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or admission or any form of suggestion that the prior publication (or information derived from it) or known matter forms part of the common general knowledge in the field of endeavour to which this specification relates.
For conventional high force/torque constant electromagnetic motors, magnets are usually adhered to a flat plate, arcuate plate or cylinder fixture by epoxy or other adhesive. Alternatively, the magnets may be clamped by screws, bars, covers or the like in order to secure them. Typically, the magnets are subjected to shear stress in either horizontal or tangential directions depending on the fixture type and forces of attraction in the vertical or radial directions.
As the motors may bear heavy loads, the epoxy or adhesive bonds may break down due to applied stress or fatigue leading to the magnets becoming loose. Alternatively, as the magnets are often quite brittle, the magnets themselves may break or crack if secured by direct clamping by screw, bar or cover. This then leads to issues in performance and reliability. An additional drawback with the bar or cover clamping arrangement is that it requires space and often protrudes into the air gap between the magnets and coils of the motor. This in turn increases the motor size and decreases performance and efficiency.
It is generally desirable to overcome or ameliorate one or more of the above mentioned difficulties, or at least provide a useful alternative.